Cellulosic materials have many desirable properties and for this reason are widely used in wood composite construction materials. Typical construction materials, which are generally defined as manufactured fire-rated cellulosic products, necessitate performance-based tests that strictly comply with approved and mandated fire and quality control testing procedures promulgated by the relevant legislative and regulatory bodies. End use performance-based tests of fire-rated cellulosic products dictate by what means the fire-rated cellulosic products should be manufactured.
Examples of such products include, but are not limited to, oriented strand board (OSB), medium density fiber board, particle board, fiber mat, pressboard, gypsum fiber board, fiber board, cement fiber board, and the like. Typical fire-retardant compositions currently in use include salt compositions, such as phosphates and sulfates, or active ingredients, such as ammonium sulfates. However, the latter have been found to be corrosive to metal, including any metal fasteners, such as staples or nails, used to secure the treated materials.
Natural wood is also known to be a material of choice for building construction due to its strength, appearance, durability, accessibility and non-corrosive nature. However, being highly flammable and having no natural resistance to fungal and/or insect permeation, natural wood also requires special treatment for obtaining specific properties stipulated by the above-mentioned standards.